


Dirty Deeds

by The_mykie_show



Series: Tumblr requests and prompts [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_mykie_show/pseuds/The_mykie_show
Summary: Working your way up the ladder in the Sanctuary isn't easy, so when things get hot and heavy between you and Negan you decide to keep your relationship a secret. Only Negan has different ideas after he finds a box of sex toys on a run and insists on trying them out at the most inappropriate of times.





	Dirty Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> This came out way kinkier than I first intended. Oops I guess I can't help myself.

You feel Negan's hand snake it's way up your thigh under the table.  
You swat it away, shooting him an annoyed glance. He winks but his hand stays where it's supposed to be.  
Usually you don't complain about Negan's near insatiable desire for sex, except for when you're in the old factory's conference room having a meeting with all the Saviors, who don't know that you're hooking up with Negan. 

It wasn't that he was ashamed to be with you, quite the opposite actually, he had offered a position with his wives long before you'd even slept together, when you'd just joined the Saviors and were trying to work your way up the ladder. You'd refused in favor of doing that, not because you didn't find him attractive or want to be with him. He respected your choice but in the end it didn't stop the two of you from eventually falling into bed. The secrecy surrounding your relationship was entirely your choice, you didn't want the other Saviors giving you shit for sleeping with the boss, or accusing you of getting special treatment. You wanted Negan to treat you the same as the others outside of the bedroom. And so far so good. 

Negan dismissed the meeting with a final bang of Lucille against the scared wooden table, and the Saviors slowly filed out of the room, discussing the next supply run as they went.  
You hung back by the door, not needing Negan to say anything to know what he wanted. Once the last Savior had crossed the threshold you shut the door and flicked the lock in place. You could feel Negan's eyes on you the whole time, watching you with that almost predatory stare he had when he decided he wanted something.  
When you turned to face him he was smirking at you.  
“You're a shit!” you point an accusatory finger at him.  
“Yeah.” he grins, pulling you down onto his lap “and what are you gonna do about it?”  
“Haven't decided yet.” you grin and kiss him. You knew he got a secret thrill out of this sneaking around like horny teenagers thing, you could tell by the fevered way he kissed you when you were together like this.  
You slip your tongue into his mouth and feel him harden against your ass. 

Disentangling his hand from your hair, you push his chair back and drop to your knees between his legs, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants, he lifts his hips to help you pull them down to his knees with his boxers freeing his erection. You take his only half hard member in your mouth, and take a deep breath through your nose before swallowing him down to his balls.  
He lets out a deep groan and swears under his breath, before almost instantly becoming rock hard, blowjobs were always his favorite foreplay, but you took it another level. 

You brace your arms against his hips, holding him still so he can't fuck your mouth, and start to tease him, slowly bobbing your head up and down, hollowing your checks each time you swallowed him again, stopping only to suck his on his tip.  
Negan's grip on the chair arms is turning his knuckles white, he's squirming, moaning, and trying to thrust his hips to meet your mouth, but you don't let him. You know he's about to come, so you stare at him innocently with his tip still in your mouth. Sucking gently until you feel his body tense, and then swallow him down again.  
He told you that you were his only partner that let him come in your mouth, he said it made you his favorite. 

You let his softening cock slip from between your lips and smirk at him. 

“Holy fuck, are you sure you don't want to be a wife?” you shoot him a dirty look and he laughs breathlessly. You undo your own jeans, and toe off your boots to remove them, but let Negan take off your panties, he turns you so your back is to him and slowly peels them off, before squeezing and stroking your ass a few times. 

“Get on the table and open your legs.” he orders. You do as he says eagerly, sitting down in front of him on the table and sliding back across the wood until you can comfortably open your legs wide, being completely on display like this makes you feel vulnerable but you don't care, in fact you kind of like it. Negan wastes no time in burying his head between your thighs. The first soft lick against your folds is enough to elicit a moan from you. 

“Look how wet sucking my cock got you. My dirty girl!” He talks too much, not that you're complaining in this case. 

“We don't have long, the run is in half an hour now.” you remind him.

“Don't worry about it, I got you baby.” and with that his tongue is inside you. 

He sucks your sensitive and swollen clit hard while softly licking it at the same time and you almost come from that alone, you're too distracted to realize he reached into his leather jacket and pulled something out of the pocket until you feel something silky and smooth at your entrance. 

“What is that?” you ask breathlessly. 

“Bullet vibrator, I found it on a run.” he says pulling away from your pussy for a moment. 

“You wasted batteries on a sex toy?” you question with raised eyebrows but you let him push the toy inside you nonetheless, he pushes it deep and positions it perfectly against your G-spot before turning it on with the remote in his pocket. He doesn't play around and turns the thing on as high as it goes. 

The toy isn't large, you can barely feel it inside you, but the vibrations are intense, so much so you can feel it in every part of your core, it makes your walls throb around the toy, and your clit pulse.  
Negan smirks “You like that don't you? Why don't you come on my mouth and show me how much you like it?” and after a few more licks from his skilled tongue you do come and you come hard. He makes the orgasm last, sucking your clit in perfect timing with the pulsating of the toy until you feel like you couldn't take it anymore. You have to bite your lip to hold in your scream of pleasure.  
Your body violently shakes as your orgasm finishes, and you fall back against the table limp and weak with pleasure. The vibrator is still going and you think for a moment you're going to die of over simulation. Before Negan pulls the toy out, he pulls up his pants and grabs a rag from the drawer behind him, and holding your leg up with one hand he gently cleans the remints of arousal he wasn't able to lick off your pussy and thighs. You still feel incredibly slick even when he's done.  
“Still think it's a waste of batteries?” he asks.  
You roll your eyes but shake your hand no, it definitely was worth it. 

To your surprise when you stand up and put your panties back on, Negan wipes off the toy, and reaches between your legs, moving your panties aside and positioning the toy against your clit.  
“Keep this bad boy in your panties on the run, we can have some fun right in front of everyone and they won't even know.” 

You shake your head “You're a pervert, Negan.” but you leave it there. 

“Good thing you like it.” he smirks and slaps your ass. 

Packing for the run is nerve wracking, knowing that there's a surprisingly powerful vibrator pressed against your clit that Negan could turn on at anytime makes you a little nervous and hyper aware of the little toy in your panties and the way it feels when you move and it presses against you. 

You almost fall out of the truck when Negan walks by, talking with Simon and pushes the button in his pocket, sending a small vibration against your clit, making your nerves spasm with the sudden pleasure. 

Arat and a new Savior called Bobby give you a weird look. 

You ride shotgun in the truck Negan drives, with several saviors piled in the back, Negan takes his place at the wheel, and Arat bangs on the top of the truck letting you both know you're ready to roll out and start the 4 hour drive to the abandoned department store warehouse a group of Negan's scouts found was still fairly well stocked with canned goods, medicine, and other supplies. 

Negan doesn't hit the button on the vibrator remote again while you're on the road but one time just to remind you of its presence, it isn't as fun for him when it's just the two of you in the cab you guessed. 

About an hour into the drive Simon radios from ahead “We've got trouble boss, some dead ones and a lot of them coming in from our north side.” 

“Got it. Stop the convoy, let's get some guns out there and light these motherfuckers up.” Negan says, already reaching into the back and grabbing a couple of guns, passing one to you, and propping the other on his own shoulder. 

It doesn't take long for the team of Saviors to take out the small herd, but it does waste some ammo with some of the more inexperienced Saviors like Bobby on the trigger. He's a good kid, and a good Savior, just a little trigger happy.  
It can't be longer than 20 minutes before Simon is leading a small group to clear the road and you're loading up again. 

Then several things happen all at once, just as you see three of the dead clamber up the embankment by the road and raise your gun to fire, Negan pushes the button again, the shock of pleasure throws off your normally true aim, and you miss the walker entirely. Before Negan even realizes what happened the thing is on Bobby. 

Simon dispatches it, but it's too late. 

Blood gushes from the bite on Bobby's neck, he doesn't have long.  
Negan bends down next to him, “I'm sorry kid, you did good. We were proud to have you.” he stands and pulls his handgun from his waistband and the crowd that has gathered looks somber as the gunshot rings out. 

As Arat and Simon load Bobby's body wrapped in a sheet into the back of a truck, you see the apology in Negan's eyes before he yells “Y/N get your ass over here!” you know Negan can't take the blame for this, even though he was the one who distracted you and caused you to miss the easy shot, but it doesn't make his words sting any less. 

“You got that man killed, do you fucking realize that! You're off runs until further notice, you fucked up and you're gonna pay for it. You got it?” you nodded. 

“I said do. You. Fucking. Got. It?” he yanks your gun out of your hands as he yells at you.  
“Yes, Sir.” you say softly looking at your feet. You know he doesn't mean it, you know Bobby's death is just as much his fault as it is your's and he knows it too, you can see the guilt written all over his face, but he can't look weak in front of his people so you take the verbal beating.  
This is exactly what you were afraid of, your relationship to Negan got in the way of you being a Savior. And now someone was dead because of it. 

Negan makes the call to turn the convoy around and reschedule the run in favor of dealing with Bobby's final arrangements. Neither of you say anything the whole drive back. In fact you don't speak again until later that night when you hear Negan's familiar knock on your room door. 

He's holding a plastic container of food “You didn't come to dinner.” he states. 

You shrug “I wasn't hungry.” 

“Can I come in?” he asks, and you step aside allowing him entrance. 

“I'm sorry I snapped at you like that.” he says, taking you into his arms. 

“You had to, and I deserved it.” you assure him against his chest. 

“It was my fault, and I'm so sorry I talked to you like that.” 

“It was both our faults.” 

“It was stupid idea to use that damn toy on a run, I fucked up. It won't happen again.” he sees the distant look in your eyes and gets visibly nervous, it's a weird new look on a man who is usually so sure of himself and in control of everything. “That is if you still want to be with me?” 

“I still want to be with you, but I don't think I can keep being a Savior and your fuck buddy.” you admit. 

“What does that mean for us?” the look in his eyes looks as if you'd just kicked him. 

“I don't know.” you admit with a sigh. 

He sits on your desk chair a few feet from the bed, while sit across from him on your bed. He sighs and scrubs his hand over his face.  
And then he blurts out the unthinkable. 

“I think I love you.” you think he's joking at first, but then you see the look in his eyes and know he's being truthful with you. 

“I know, I think I love you too.” you whisper and the next thing you know his lips are on yours, your knocked backwards with his weight against the mattress which groans in protest, and his hands are all over your body. 

You're the still so full of guilt over what happened on the run you almost pull away and stop him, but you can't. You let him take off your shirt and tease your nipples, pinching them between his fingers, and before long both your clothes are off, and he's lining himself up with your entrance. 

Your clit is still a little over stimulated and your G-spot aches in a strange way as he thrusts against it, but there's no denying that there's something different about this sex. Something more gentle and sensual and almost… Loving.

Then it clicks: this is what making love felt like. 

He licks his fingers and reaches between you, rubbing his wet thumb against your clit, working it up and down, coaxing the little bundle of nerves in and out of its hood until your second intense orgasm of the day rocked through your body, and not long after he fucked you through your orgasm Negan's body stiffens and you feel the hot spurts of his come inside you. 

He lays on top of you, his softening cock slipping out of you slowly with your mixed juices, and you stroke his hair softly. “we'll figure it out.” you whisper. 

“Yeah, we'll figure it out.”


End file.
